Right and Wrong
by Jiang-Mei
Summary: There is good and there is evil. The line between them is supposed to be simple. But one titan struggles when the line becomes blurred, and Slade taking an interest is not helping. Can our hero be stopped before the final fall to the dark side? OC HIATUS
1. Meeting the Titans

**Warning 1)** This story has an Oc in it as a main character. I ask that you give this story a chance before leaving just because you saw the word Oc, but if you want to leave I understand your decision.

**Warning 2)** Slade. I'm changing him a little for this story. First of all I'm making his age 23, because I cannot see how and older guy could possibly keep beating 5 teenagers in a fair fight. (granted, he doesn't always fight fair). So for those of you who know his origins, a lot of that will stay the same, but instead of his wife wounding his eye, his girlfriend did. And if Jericho shows up in the story, he's obviously going to have to have different origins.

**Warning 3)** The first few chapters are going to parallel some episodes very closely. This is mainly so I can introduce my character to you, and my plot works with the episodes. Sooner or later I will branch off into more of my own plot.

**Side Note: **There is a possability of some OCxSlade, I haven't quite decided how much though.

So for those of you still here, **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>Robin was running down a dark alleyway chasing a petty thief when a bright green light flew across the sky and crashed nearby. The thief and Robin exchanged a look, and before he could even take one step, Robin was on him.<p>

He beat the thief back with a barrage of quick punches and kicks. Soon enough Robin had him tied up and hung upside-down from a fire escape nearby and was off in the direction of the strange light. He arrived at the town center just in time to see a strange red-headed alien girl attacking the pillar holding up the Pizza Corner.

He jumped on top of a car quickly took out a batarang and hurled it at the alien girl. It hit her squarely on the side of her head and succeeded in getting her attention. She turned towards him and glared at him with her glowing green eyes. Robin took up a fighting stance, "Who are you?" he demanded.

She ignored him and launched herself at him, using the metal contraption around her arms as a bludgeon. Robin leaped off the car as she came at him again over and over, swinging her arms wildly at him. He kept dodging her attacks until finally he was far enough away to hurl one of his explosives at her.

As the smoke cleared, the first thing he saw was her glowing green eyes. She was still standing. Robin was in shock. That normally stopped most of his foes. He didn't get to gape long though, because next thing he knew the alien was kicking a car at him. He ducked and looked at the car in amazement. "Hmm, stronger than she looks," he murmured to himself. He turned to face her, but was met, with a face full of metal. The alien girl had snuck up on him and clubbed him in the face with the metal thing on her hands.

He fell backwards and was trying to pick himself up when she attacked again. He rolled out of the way as fast as he could. He pulled out his bo-staff and swung at her with all his might. The girl went sailing into a nearby car, but his bo-staff crumbled into tiny pieces. The alien was about to attack him again when a green ram head butted her and sent her flying. The ram turned in to a strange little green teenager with a funny mask on. Robin looked around as the teen introduced himself as Beast Boy then got excited over meeting THE Robin.

Beast Boy was still blabbing and the alien girl was on the move again. Robin looked at the green teen, "Beast Boy, was it?" he said more than asked. "Yes sir?" asked Beast Boy eagerly. Robin pointed at the alien who was now throwing a bus at them. Suddenly, out of nowhere a black teenager in a sweatshirt caught the bus and set it down none to gently. "Yo! Who's here messing up my neighborhood?" he yelled. "She started it!" whined Beast Boy as he pointed at the alien girl.

The alien slammed her arms on the ground and a layer of metal came off. All was quiet for a second, and then she started shooting green energy disks at them. The boys took cover behind the bus the alien had thrown at them. The shooting stopped for a second. The boys peaked out to see what had happened.

The alien girl's arms were trapped at her side by a purple metal ring and a girl wearing a purple jacket and belt over what looked like a black cat suit was approaching the alien. "All I wanted was to eat a slice of pizza in peace, but noooo! Some crazy girl has to attack the Pizza Corner, and I get buried in rubble!"

The angry girl was almost upon the alien when she broke free and started shooting at the girl in the purple jacket. The girl let out a yelp and started running for cover. She avoided every shot and made it to the bus with the others.

The hooded teen grumbled, "That girl's going to wreck the whole city." The jacketed girl scoffed, "You guys practically helped her with that, what with all your explosives and flying cars." Robin punched his fist, "I won't let her, I won't lose this fight!" he declared completely ignoring the girl's scathing words.

Once the shooting stopped, they all ran out from behind the bus, only to be stopped by a giant force field in the form of a raven. A girl in a blue hooded cape appeared behind them, "Maybe fighting isn't the answer," she suggested. The force field disappeared. And Robin walked over to the alien girl after ordering everyone to stand down. "What you think you're the leader of something?" asked the hooded boy. "I don't have to do anything for you!" retorted the ill-tempered girl, but Robin was already over to the alien and unlocking her manacles. Everyone watched in awe as she kissed him, pushed him, threatened him, and flew away.

"Well whoever she was, she sure left a mess," said the hooded boy. "I think we did pretty well!" said Beast Boy, "I'm Beast Boy! Who are you?" The jacketed girl looked at the mess around her, "Name's Karma," she said off handedly. "Raven," said the hooded girl. The teen in the sweatshirt stayed quiet.

Robin started walking away, ignoring Beast Boy, "Looks like we're done here. Thanks for the help." "Are you going to track her down?" asked Raven. "I need to know if she's a threat," he said. Beast boy ran after him, "Robin! Do you…uh…maybe…" Robin cut him off, "I just went solo. I'm not looking to team up," with that he walked away. Beast Boy looked down dejectedly, "need a sidekick…" he finished.

He turned to look at the others, "You guys wanna get a pizza?" he asked excitedly. "I shouldn't," said Raven as she walked away. "Lost my appetite," said Karma as she turned away. Rejected, Beast Boy trailed after the hooded boy.

* * *

><p>Karma was just about to turn the corner when a giant shadow fell across the city. She looked over and there was a loud thud as something landed on the little island just offshore. She ran back to the center of town as the threatening message played. Once there, she met up with the other teens she'd just left behind.<p>

They looked on as hundreds of aliens came pouring out of the ship. "You're still going after them aren't you?" asked Raven. Robin nodded and Beast Boy practically jumped up and down, "Can we come?" he asked. "I guess I could team up just this once," Robin smiled.

* * *

><p>After looking all over the city, they finally found the alien girl at video dome stuffing her face with junk food. She turned on them, her eyes glowing. Robin held up his hands, "We don't want to hurt you," he said.<p>

"You freed me? Why?" demanded the alien girl. "To be nice?" said Robin. "Nice? We do not have this word: nice. On my planet, the closest word is weak," said the alien, her hands glowing, ready to attack them. "Well here, nice means nice!" yelled the hooded boy, now known as Cyborg, "If you want us to keep being nice, tell us why lizard boy took you prisoner."

The alien's arms fell, "Not prisoner, prize," said the alien girl. She was explaining how she was being taken to another planet to live her life out as a servant when a bunch of lizard men broke through the wall. "Give us the girl!" ordered one. "No," said Robin. With that, everyone went on the offensive. Cyborg beat down his opponents with his fists while Beast Boy shifted into a tiger and attacked with his claws. Raven threw objects at the lizard men with her telekinesis, and Karma deftly avoided every attack and used her metallic rings to tie up the enemy. Robin and the alien were fighting the lizards together outside.

Pretty soon the lizards started to retreat and another hologram showed up, this time it promised to destroy the city. Everyone started arguing about who's fault this was and why couldn't the humans just stay out of a problem that wasn't theirs. Finally, under Robin's leadership, they agreed to work together to save the city from being vaporized.

* * *

><p>They snuck through the ship trying to fine the main room that would hold the controls for the vaporizer. When they did, they were met with multiple angry lizard men. This time things were tougher. Their enemy was stronger than they thought. Robin kept trying to attack with a melee of punches and kicks but got thrown around the room. Beast Boy couldn't change animals fast enough, and it was all Raven could do to try to protect him and herself. Karma tried to apprehend the aliens the same way as before, but these aliens were stronger. They kept breaking her bonds. At best she could only avoid them and throw in a punch here or there. Cyborg and the alien girl weren't having much luck either. They both got punched and flew through the air landing next to Robin.<p>

"Can you re-wire that into some kind of weapon?" asked Robin referring to Cyborg's arm. "I can try," he said as they all stood up. They were surrounded. They thought they were doomed when they heard Raven's voice, "Get away from my friends!" They all looked over to see her holding up Beast Boy. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled. Black energy swirled around the room and something in the ship blew up. It was spiraling towards the little island just offshore of the city. It landed with a thud. The roof was entirely gone from the explosion.

One lizard man still stood and he was about to slice Raven and Beast Boy into bits with his sharp claws, when something hit him hard on the back. He fell to his knees unconscious. Raven and Beast Boy looked up to see that Cyborg had fashioned his arm into a blaster cannon. "I'm only gonna say this once," smiled Cyborg, "BO-YAH!"

* * *

><p>The teenagers stood at the edge of the island overlooking the breathtaking view of the city in the early morning. "It really is beautiful isn't it?" remarked Raven. "I'll say," Karma let out a low whistle. "Someone should build a house out here," said Cyborg. "Suuure," laughed Beast Boy as he elbowed Raven, "If you like sunshine and the beach." Raven stifled a laugh, "You're kinda funny." Beast Boy's eyes lit up, "You think I'm funny? I know some jokes!"<p>

Robin turned towards the alien girl, "Hey, I still don't know your name." "In your language, It would be Starfire," she said. "Welcome to Earth Starfire," welcomed Robin. "I thank you all for your bravery and help. I wish to ask for permission to stay here, where the people are most strange but also most kind." She and Robin blushed a little and looked away.

"You don't need permission to stay here," said Raven. "But if you want friends," joined in Robin, "You've got them." "Guess we could all use some new friends," said Cyborg. "I certainly wouldn't complain about having you guys as friends," remarked Karma. "Besides, we kinda made a good team," Beast Boy put in enthusiastically. "I thought so too," said Robin. He took out some yellow communicators, "And I thought we could use these to stay in touch." He handed them out. "Cyborg and I made them. When there's trouble…you know who to call."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. With any luck, the next chapter should be up soon!<p> 


	2. Enter the Hive and Slade?

So this chapter didn't get out as soon as I would have liked, but at least it's here! I did some figuring and decided that some of the overall plots for each season of Teen Titans fits with my overall plot, so if you see Teen Titans plots from the show in my subplot. There's a reason for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>A Couple Months Later<p>

"This is insane!" yelled Cyborg, "Why can't you just be normal and eat meant?" "Dude!" objected Beast Boy completely outraged, "I'm not normal! One: I'm a green shape shifting superhero, and two: I've been most of those animals! Why can't you just eat tofu?" Cyborg made a face, "I don't even know how you stomach that stuff. It's disgusting!"

Starfire looked back and forth between the arguing teens, "Please friends! Do not fight! Could we not compromise and got out for the earth pizza instead?" Quickly assessing the situation, Robin agreed with the alien girl and said, "I think that's a good idea. Raven?" Raven looked up from her book, "As long as it stops the yelling," she said as she stood. "Cool!" said Beast Boy, completely forgetting about his argument with Cyborg at the mention of pizza, "I'll go get Karma!"

As Beast Boy approached Karma's room, he began to hear small thumping sounds every now and then. He got to her door, knocked, and opened it, "Hey Karma, we were thinking about going for some pizz-AHH!" he ducked as a dart went whizzing by his head and lodged itself into the wall on the other side of the hallway.

When Boy looked up he was in awe. Her room had the typical view of the city through the giant window along the wall, but what amazed him was all they toys. There were all kinds of games focusing on accuracy: a dart board on the door, a small horseshoe pit on the floor, a slingshot and some bottles in a pyramid, and many, many more.

"Crap!" said Karma, "give me more of a warning next time, will you?" "Whoa…" marveled Beast Boy, not hearing Karma, "Dude, what's all this stuff for?" he asked picking up a horseshoe. "I use them to practice my powers," Karma clarified. Beast Boy turned to look at her, "What are your powers? I've never seen you use them." "That's because I can't voluntarily use them, it's all subconscious." "So you can't control them?" he asked. "Well yes and no," sighed Karma, "I can't consciously control them, there's a difference."

"But what are they?" repeated Beast Boy. "I can subconsciously and psionically initiate random telekinetic acts that affect probability in my favor by making improbable things occur within my line of sight, but it has to be participatory," explained Karma. "Wha…?" asked Beast Boy looking really confused. "Basically, I can give myself insanely good luck like dodging every punch sent at me or getting a bunch of bull's-eyes in a row," she demonstrated by throwing a dart at the dartboard. The dart landed in the center red area next to five others.

"Hey, you guys coming?" Robin had appeared at the doorway, "You've been back here for a while. We're all waiting on you." Beast Boy's stomach growled, "Ah! How could I forget! Let's go! I'm starved!" he said excitedly as he ran out of Karma's room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Slade watched the video of Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth elegantly taking out several robots and firing machines. His fingers were laced in front of the mouth of his mask as he evaluated them.

The girl had more potential than the boys, but not much. They all relied too heavily on their powers. They were trained to think inside the box, and that would no doubt be their down fall. But, it didn't matter. They'd serve their purpose.

The movie ended and Slade sat up. "So Mister Slade?" the headmistress asked as she stepped forward, "What do you think?" "Impressive, truly. But machines and robots only prove so much," he said in his smooth, laid-back voice. This situation was entirely in his control. He stood and walked towards the waiting teenagers. "My plans demand operatives that can function in the real world. I have one final test for them before they can serve me. Destroy the Teen Titans. Then we'll talk."

The headmistress bowed out of courtesy and then backed out with her students. Slade returned to his seat. Everything was going according to plan. Soon enough, the Titans would know of his existence.

* * *

><p>At Pizza Corner<p>

Everyone was arguing over what pizza they should get when a bunch of cars started honking loudly. The Titans stood up to find out what was going on, only to see a bus headed down a big hill straight for a baby carriage. Fear seized each Titan as they leaped into action.

Cyborg and Raven got to work on stopping the bus while the others attended the baby carriage. Inside was a green teddy bear. "Don't buses have drivers?" asked a stumped Cyborg. And aren't baby carriages supposed to have babies?" remarked Robin as he picked up the bear.

BB, Starfire, and Karma crowded around Robin to see the teddy. "Are you pit sniffers normally this stupid?" it asked as its eyes it up. Everyone minus Raven and Cyborg screamed as they got blown into the air by the teddy bear.

Karma groaned as she got up. She heard the loud crash of metal on asphalt and the same voice from the bear. It giggled, "That was too easy! What a bunch of kludge heads. You guys up for some pizza?"

Karma stood with the other Titans as Cyborg and Raven threw off the bus that had landed on them. "This isn't over!" yelled Robin, "Titan's go!" They all sprang into action. "Who are these people?" asked Beast Boy. The three attackers sprang into some kind of formation. "We are the Hive," said the little one. "You're worst nightmare," joined in the big one. "And this is attack pattern alpha!" finished the girl.

Suddenly, the Hive started attacking. If Karma had blinked, she would've missed it. The little one shot at a building and a pile of rubble came down on her. By the time she got up, Cyborg was flailing as a rocket sent him sailing through the sky with Starfire chasing after her.

Raven and the girl were duking it out using mainly hand to hand combat. The little boy snuck up on Raven, and Karma, Robin, and BB were running to help her when she got blasted backwards. Robin caught her and Karma and BB kept running towards the attackers. BB shifted into an elephant, ready to fun them down, but the big guy picked him up and hurled him at Robin! Karma managed to dodge the little guy's blaster, and the weird pink energy from the girl, but the big guy grabbed her arm and threw her backwards. He was just so strong!

Beast Boy groaned, "Is it me, or are we getting our buts seriously kicked?" All the remaining Titans turned and glared at him, "It's just you."

They tried to regroup and make a plan, but they had no time. The Hive kept attacking them relentlessly, keeping them apart. The big one slammed the ground with his fists, opening a giant crack that Robin fell through. The only ones left to fight her Raven, Beast Boy and Karma. They ran over to where Robin had fallen only to find a river of dirty sewer water. Karma looked back at the Hive. "We need to retreat now," she said to the others. They nodded. Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Karma. They all flew back to the tower, disappointed.

* * *

><p>Cyborg and Starfire had just gotten back and heard the news of their loss. They were all sulking over their defeat and were trying to figure out what to do about Robin, when several explosions went off around the tower and the Hive strutted in. The Titan's all took off running. They were in no position to fight the Hive.<p>

They were right. If anything, they got defeated worse this time: kicked out of their own house. It was embarrassing. Cyborg's arm got stolen by the little by now known as Gizmo, and they all had to swim to shore. BB tried to make a joke, but everyone was in a sour mood. Things looked hopeless, everyone was taking out their frustration on each other. Cyborg was the worst, screaming at everyone for trying to help calm him down, especially Starfire.

"They won! It's over!" screamed Cyborg, finishing his long winded rant. Everyone fell silent. "Not yet," said a voice. Everyone turned around. "Robin!" shouted Starfire joyfully. "I have a plan," stated Robin as they grouped around him.

* * *

><p>The Hive were snooping around the tower when the Titans put their plan into action. Cyborg used his captured hand to set off the security system. Red lights flashed and a siren blared. CDs and DVDs shot out at the Hive and Cyborgs arm sent out thick wires to capture Gizmo. It used mini jets to fly around the room, carrying Gizmo with it. Revenge was sweet.<p>

Raven used her powers to grab the girl, Jinx and bring her up to the roof where Cyborgs arm dropped Gizmo on top of her. Seconds later Starfire shot Mammoth, the big guy, out of the elevator and onto the roof.

"I told you this wasn't over," said Robin as the other Titans gathered around him. "We're just getting warmed up," smirked Cyborg as he reattached his arm. The Hive stood, "Attack pattern alpha! Go!" commanded Jinx. They all flew into attack. Jinx used her bad luck powers to make the ground under the Titans explode, but by then they had moved.

Mammoth jumped at Beast Boy, who shifted into a crow and flew out of his reach. Jinx was after Cyborg with her hexes. It was all he could do to avoid the big pipes he brought down. Starfire came to his rescue and chased Jinx into the construction site where the Hive was in the process of turning the Tower's T shape into an H.

Karma was waiting in the shadows and as soon as Jinx got into view she launched into an attack. She got close, and jabbed at Jinx with her fists quickly before backing up to avoid Jinx's spells. "I heard you're power is bad luck," said Karma as she moved out of reach again. "Yeah? What of it?" snarled Jinx as she cast a hex. "Oh, just that I think it's about time you got some instant karma," smiled Karma as she backed up. She gave Jinx a quick wave and ran off. Jinx stood from the crouched position she was in, "What do you mean?" Suddenly she heard some creaking noises and looked up. "Oh." She sighed as several pipes and construction pillars fell on her.

Now that Cyborg was free, he was busy distracting Gizmo while Robin snuck up behind him and put a device that hacked all of Gizmo's technology on his backpack. Gizmo flailed, "Get it off!" he yelled, "It's hacking my systems! Get it off!"

Now the only one left to deal with was Mammoth. Cyborg tackled him and Beast Boy scared him silly as a T-rex. When Mammoth turned to run, Starfire threw star bolts at him and Raven used her powers to throw pipes at him. Mammoth stumbled off balance, and Robin kicked him into jinx and Gizmo who were just recovering.

Karma walked over and started securing their hands with her metal circles, just like the ones she had tried to use to capture Starfire all those months ago when they all first met.

"Screw it, I'm calling Slade," said Gizmo. His hands were still free and he used them to take out a hi-tech walkie talkie. Robin walked over and grabbed Gizmo by the collar, "Who is Slade?" he hissed. Gizmo laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know barf-brain."

* * *

><p>The headmistress of the Hive stood in front of Slade. "I assure you, the Hive does not tolerate failure of this level. All of them will he retrieved from the police and put back into basic training and strictly disciplined," she told Slade.<p>

"Actually, you're agents served my plan quite well," remarked Slade, "I never expected them to succeed. They were merely messengers, and the message has been received." Suddenly a screen lit up and showed small videos of each member of the Titans fighting the Hive, and then all the videos got replaced by Robin's face repeating the same line over and over, "Who is Slade?"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading everyone! Please review and let me know what you think or what you feel like I could improve on!<p> 


	3. Plotting and Partying

Hey, guys! Here's chapter three! So I have good news and bad news. The good new is I know exactly where I want to go with this story. The bad news is that I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to get the first third of this story going with out it being too fast. So the periods between updates may be affected by that, but don't worry, I'll still try to update regularly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, clear night out and the Titans had decided to spend their peaceful night at a carnival near the wharf. Karma watched as Cyborg and Beast Boy attempted to win Raven a prize. The game consisted of trying to toss a small hoop so that it landed around a bottle. They were on their third hoop when Cyborg finally won. "Yes!" he yelled as Beast Boy chose a giant stuffed chicken as their prize and handed it to Raven. "I told you we'd win you a prize," he said smugly.<p>

"Oh goody," said Raven, sarcasm dripping off every word, "A giant chicken. I must by the luckiest girl alive. Karma pushed up her sleeves, "Stand back boys," she gathered three of the hoops, "And watch a pro do this." She had just tossed the first hoop when Robin dropped down beside them. "Titans trouble!"

"Where's Starfire?" asked Cyborg. "That's the trouble," clarified Robin as a weird alien machine resembling a squid flew by with Starfire in its tentacles. As soon as the sight registered in their brains, all the titans were off after the machine. "Wait! Miss! You're prize!" yelled the stall-keeper, but it was too late. The Titans were gone.

By the time the Titans got to the edge of the pier, Starfire had somehow managed to get free and was shooting star bolts at it. Starfire led the thing to them and Beast Boy changed into a crocodile. He lashed out at it with his teeth, but it was too fast and he missed. Next Karma took out three of her own special small hoops and threw them at the squid, like machine. They expanded, went over the squid thing, then tightened around its tentacles.

The alien machine struggled for a second, and then broke the constricting hoops, only to fly into a hotdog stand courtesy of Raven and her powers. Nevertheless, it kept flying through the rubble straight for Starfire. As it passed Cyborg, he grabbed on to it and held tight. "Star, whatever you did, I'd say sorry if I were you," his voice was strained from trying to hold back the flailing machine. "I am sorry?" said Starfire timidly.

The alien machine broke free and Robin immediately jumped into action, swinging at it with one of his metal poles. When that failed to inflict any damage, he jumped on top of the machine. "I don't see an off switch," he shrugged, "Guess I'll have to make one." He punched through the alien metal and pulled out a couple wires. He jumped off just as the machine started going haywire. It flew in a zigzag pattern until it exploded in the sky.

* * *

><p>The Titans entered the living room portion of the Tower. Starfire was rambling about their rescue, "If you please, I will recite all 6,000 verses of the Poem of Gratitude to thank you for your marvelous rescue!"<p>

"Doesn't look like much about you has changed," said a rich feminine voice from the sofa. All of the Titan's heads swerved to look at the speaker. Starfire squealed, "Sister! What are you doing here?"

"I was in the solar system and thought I'd stop by to see how my baby sister is doing," she said nonchalantly, "By the way, I got you a present." She held up a green gem. "Starfire gasped and her eyes widened, "A Centauri Moon Diamond? Where did you-" "On the Centauri Moons of course," said Blackfire flippantly. Starfire grabbed hold of her sister, "Come! You must meet my friends!"

One by one, Blackfire charmed the Titans with compliments and fantastic stories, capturing all of their attention. No one seemed to notice Starfire quietly slip away with a dejected look on her face.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon found Karma in the workshop with all of the hoops she uses for weapons spread out in front of her. The door opened and Starfire walked in. "Hello, friend. I was wondering if you would like to 'hang out' with me." With her eyes still on her work, Karma responded, "I would love to Starfire, really I would, but I'm kinda busy. Yesterday's attack showed me that my weapons need some major upgrading."<p>

Starfire's face fell. "Oh, well, maybe later then?" Karma grunted her assent and Starfire once again slipped out of the room. This was the fifth time today no one had wanted to hang out with her.

Later that night, the Titans were all settled around the sofa ready to watch a movie when Blackfire barged in wearing Starfire's clothes. "Forget the movie, tonight we're going out!" "Are those my clothes?" asked Starfire. Blackfire completely ignored her, "I heard about a party downtown. Cool crowd and hot music. You in?"

"Sure. Why not?" agreed Robin. "Sounds like fun," said Karma. "Yeah! Party time!" enthused Beast Boy. "I'm up for some dancing," said Cyborg. They all looked at Raven for her answer. "It's in a creepy, abandoned warehouse," taunted Blackfire. Without a word, Raven stood up and Walked towards the door. "All right!" Cyborg and Beast Boy cheered.

* * *

><p>The music was loud, pulsating, and the vibrations could be felt through the floor. The only light, was that of the colorful strobe lights. It was obviously a party for teens only, because they were everywhere.<p>

As Blackfire lead the Titans to the center of the dance floor, the crowd parted. Whether it was because they were the Teen Titans, or because there were two hot alien chicks with them, Karma couldn't tell. As soon as they stopped moving, Blackfire started taunting the boys about their dancing.

Ever so slowly, the Titans started breaking off into the crowd. Raven went off with some emo boy to talk about how pointless the party was, Cyborg and Beast Boy found some girls to dance with, and Starfire just disappeared. The only ones left in Karma's sight were Blackfire and Robin.

Karma was getting tired of dancing and scanned the room for a place to rest. As she did, she saw a blonde-haired man leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his broad chest. The thing that had brought her attention to him was the fact he was wearing sunglasses. She decided to make her way over to the strange man.

She got to the wall and leaned against it, next to him. "Sunglasses, inside at night? Really?" she asked. "Is that a problem?" he asked. His voice was relaxed and smooth sounding. "No," responded Karma, "It's just the sunglasses and the fact that you don't exactly look like a teenager make you stand out." He turned his head towards her for a second then looked back out at the crowd. "Is it a crime to look old for my age? You don't exactly look like a teenager either," he said, still completely relaxed. "I'll have you know I'm 17!" Karma retorted.

After that silence fell for a moment before the man spoke up, "Name's Joseph." "I'm Karma," she responded. "I know who you are," said Joseph, "Tell me, what are the Teen Titan's doing here?" "Starfire's sister is in town. She likes to party, so we thought 'Why not?'" answered Karma, "And you?"

"I'm just people watching," responded Joseph without taking his eyes off the crowd. Karma followed his gaze with her eyes and saw that he was watching Blackfire dance with a worried looking Robin.

She was about to open her mouth again, when a squid-like alien machine flew by with Beast Boy in its tentacles. "Sorry to cut this chat short, but duty calls!" shouted Karma as she ran off after the machine. Joseph nodded, still not taking his eyes off the crowd.

* * *

><p>Karma met up with the Titans in an ally outside the warehouse where three squid things had trapped Starfire in a dumpster. "Let her go!" yelled Robin. Karma joined the attack by throwing three hoops at an alien machine. Like last time, they encircled and trapped the squid thing's tentacles, only this time, the exploded before it could get loose.<p>

The smoke cleared, and it looked like no damage had been done! It looked like the other Titans were having the same kind of luck. Karma looked over at Blackfire who was just standing there. "Do something!" Karma yelled, "She's your sister. Help her!" "Oh right," said Blackfire, like she was snapping out of a trance. She fired off three star bolts and the machines exploded. The Titans stared in awe.

"How'd you do that?" asked Beast Boy as Starfire climbed out of the dumpster. Blackfire shrugged and smiled, "Just lucky I guess." "We could use that kind of luck on our team," said Cyborg as he patted her on the back, "You should join us." Karma felt a tinge of sadness. Was she not enough? "Me? A Teen Titan?" asked Blackfire with a hint of fake sincerity.

* * *

><p>Much later that night, Karma was sound asleep in her bed when there was a loud crash and the building seemed to shake. She ran out of her room and meet with Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. "What's going on?" she asked. "We don't know," replied Raven "Guys? Where are the others?" voiced Beast Boy. There was another crash, and they all looked outside to see a giant space ship. "I think we're about to find out," said Cyborg.<p>

Once they got to the crash site, they met up with Robin and Starfire. The ship was smoking and it looked like whoever the enemy was, was about to recover. "Get ready," warned Robin as they all got into fighting positions.

The alien's approached them, "In the name of the Grand Centauri Empire, you are all under arrest." It said as it held out a badge. "Huh?" asked Cyborg. "You can't be the good guys, we are," said Beast Boy, trying to explain how things worked to the aliens.

"We are Centauri police," said one. Another stepped forward, "The Tamaranian girl is a liar and a thief," he pointed at Starfire, "She is a wanted criminal throughout the entire Centauri System."

"But I have never been there," pleaded Starfire, confused. Robin looked at her necklace, "But I know who has." Starfire's eyes widened. "You've been chasing the wrong girl," explained Robin as he handed the police, the likely, stolen necklace from Blackfire. "Where is Blackfire?" They all turned towards the tower only to see Blackfire flying away. Fast.

Starfire's face turned from one of shock to outrage, "She will not get away!" she promised as she speed off after Blackfire. The Centauri ran to their ship and as soon as the engine started, they were off after the Tamaranian girls.

The Titans watched as Starfire and Blackfire battled it out in the sky. There were several flashes of purple and green every time one of them used their power. After one particularly big flash of purple, one of the little specks, that was Starfire started to fall. They all held their breath, and were relieved when she started gaining altitude again.

Suddenly all the flashes stopped. The Centauri ship had caught up to the girls. Blackfire was going to jail.

Starfire rejoined her friends and was enthusiastically congratulated by Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Way-to-go Starfire!" encouraged Karma. "Good job," voiced Raven, congratulating Starfire in her own way. "Great job Star," smiled Robin. "I am only glad her secret was discovered before my sister replaced me," said Starfire through Cyborg and Beast Boy's hug. "What?" chorused the team. "No one could ever take your place, Star," assured Robin. "Promise?" whispered Starfire. "Promise," smiled Robin. "Of course," voiced Raven as the others nodded, "We all do."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review!<p> 


	4. An Explosive Unmasking

Hey guys! I know it's been a couple weeks since I worked on this, but I have a good reason! I started an OC-centric Harry Potter fic. (Yeah, if you haven't guessed, I like writing OCs.) So if you're a fan of Harry Potter, you should go check it out!...or don't. You're choice. I can't force you to do anything.

Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. (For a good reason. I couldn't come up with half the stuff they do.)

* * *

><p>For once, it was a relatively calm afternoon. Things had been pretty quiet the whole weekend and the Titans decided to spend the sunny Sunday afternoon picnicking in Jump City's very own Central Park.<p>

Raven was sitting with her back against a tree reading one of her many books. Cyborg and Beast Boy were tossing their old football around, and Karma was flipping through stations on the radio. Robin was cooking several hot dogs and a couple tofu-dogs on the grill and Starfire looked on fascinated while she drank some of her favorite mustard.

"Man! We haven't had a week like this in forever!" remarked Cyborg as he caught the football.

"Dude! I wish every week were like this!" yelled Beast Boy as he ran after the ball Cyborg had just thrown.

"This is pretty nice isn't it?" smiled Robin.

"Please, friends. Should we not be patrolling the city?" worried Starfire.

"Don't worry so much, Star," remarked Karma as she finally settled on a Top 40 Hits station. "Cy hooked up our clothes to the alarm system. If there's trouble, we'll know."

"Still," said Raven never looking up from her book, "It's strange. Just being this relaxed."

Before the conversation could continue, Robin held up a plate of piping hot hotdogs (and tofu-dogs). "Lunch's ready!" he called.

"Alright!" yelled Cyborg and Beast Boy as they nearly fell over each other to try to get to the food.

All the Titans gathered around the grill and were just starting to dig in to their food when an alarm sounded. They looked down at themselves. A little red light was flashing from Cy's red eye, Raven's pin on her cloak, Star's jewel on her collar, and BB's, Robin's and Karma's belts.

"Dude!" yelled Beast Boy in despair.

"Figures this wouldn't last," grumbled Raven.

"The bank of Prez is being robbed," informed Cyborg, looking up from his computer arm.

"Alright. Titans GO!" ordered Robin.

* * *

><p>The Titans arrived at the bank in time to see a dozen masked men come out with bags of money on their back. All of them had orange circles on their masks and metallic looking claws for gloves. They all almost looked identical.<p>

All at the same time, they noticed the Titans. Their eyes narrowed, and before the Titan's could do anything, they all paired off and split up.

Robin almost growled, "Titans! Split up!"

Karma took off after the two robbers that were heading for the Game Dome, while the other Titan's all went after their own duo of thieves. She followed her two for four blocks until they turned into a dead end alleyway.

As she entered the alleyway, she picked up a trashcan lid and tossed it in the thieves' direction. They stopped short at the end of the alley, causing the lid to just miss one of the thieves by an inch. The lid bounced off the brick wall of the alley, into the fire escape and towards the very thief it had missed seconds ago. The lid crashed into the thief's neck, taking the head completely off.

Karma just stood there for a second, completely stunned. Robin was not going to like this. None of the Titans would. She never meant to kill the guy. She'd go to jail now for sure.

The body slumped forward, the exposed neck facing her. As soon as that happened she took a giant sigh of relief. Sparks flew from the inside of the neck and broken wires fell out of the man.

"So they're just robots," she smirked at the robot left standing. She and the robot started circling each other.

The robot lunged at her, with its claws extended. She ducked just as the robot's claws went through the air where her face had been. She tried to swipe the robot's feet out from under it, but the robot was surprisingly durable and steady. She leg met the robot's leg with a loud thunk. The vibrations from the force traveled up Karma's leg as she bounded backwards, trying to shake the vibrations out of her leg.

The robot came at her again, this time when she spun out or the way, its claws ripped her jacket a little. She grabbed one of her explosive hoops from her belt as she jumped backwards. As she landed, she threw the hoop at the robot's legs.

The hoop exploded as soon as it came into contact with the robot's legs. The force of the explosion was just enough to blow Karma back into some trash bags at the end of the alleyway. Smoke and dust clouded the area. As it settled, Karma slowly got up to inspect the robot. The explosion had taken most of the robot's legs off.

Karma dusted herself off and was just about to walk away with the two bags of money that had been dropped during the fight, when she heard a little beeping noise. She turned back towards the robot. The noise seemed to be coming from the robot's face. She lifted the metal mask up off its face. Underneath the mask was a little screen and on the screen were little numbers counting down to 0.

In an instant, Karma realized what was happening. The robot would explode in less than 30 seconds. There was no time to run. Karma knew she had to do something, pull a wire or yank out some of the circuitry showing.

There was only 15 seconds left at this point and karma had to choose between three wires that stuck out and hope that they were to the bomb and not the actual robot. Karma closed her eyes and pulled the black wire.

* * *

><p>Robin looked at the now dysfunctional robot on the ground in front of him. The other one was scattered around him in pieces. He was reaching down to see what was beneath the mask when Starfire's voice made itself present. "Robin! Beware! They are robots!" she yelled as she landed in front of him.<p>

"I know Star-" Robin started to say before he was interrupted by Beast Boy and Cyborg running up to him.

"Dude! They're-" they started.

"Robots," finished Raven as she lowered herself to the ground.

They all set the recovered bags of money on the ground next to Robin's while he unmasked the robot. Under the mask was a little black screen. Robin shrugged and turned to the others. "Hey, have any of you seen Karma?" he asked.

They all looked around and shrugged. They hadn't seen her since they all split up.

"Guys! Watch out!" yelled Karma as she ran up to them, dropped her bags of money and pushed all the Titan's away from the prostrate robot.

"Whoa! What's going on Karma?" asked Robin.

"Yes, what is wrong friend?" voiced Starfire.

"One of the robots I fought had a bomb in it," warned Karma.

"None of ours did," said Cyborg confused.

"Wha…" said Karma as she started to calm down. She had just narrowly avoided having the explosive in her robot go off.

Suddenly, there was a small click and the screen in the robot flickered on. The Titans all crowded around the robot head.

A figure appeared on the screen, shrouded in shadows. "Good job Titans," said the figure, "I'm impressed."

"Who are you!" yelled Robin at the screen, "What did you need all this money for?" he grabbed the robot by its shirt.

"Me?" chuckled the figure, "I'm Slade." Robin's eyes narrowed. "I didn't need the money, Robin," explained Slade, "I merely needed you're attention. Think of this as a…test."

"You wanted my attention? You have it!" snarled Robin, "What do you want? Why were you testing us?"

Slade chuckled again, "Goodbye Robin. Titans."

The screen went black again for a second and then red numbers flashed across the screen and the robot started to beep. The Titans jumped backwards as the explosion blew them sky high. Beast boy turned into a Pterodactyl and caught Cyborg, Starfire caught Robin, and Raven caught Karma with her powers.

* * *

><p>The Titans sat on the sofa of their tower quietly while Robin looked out at the city through their wall sized windows.<p>

"We need to find out who this Slade guy is," stated Raven.

"Of course we do!" shouted Beast Boy, "He tried to blow us up!"

"He almost blew me up twice," grumbled Karma as she sank deeper into the couch.

"Do we even know who this guy is or what he wants?" remarked Cyborg as he waved his arms in the air crazily.

"What should we do?" asked Starfire.

They all turned to look at Robin. "What _should_ we do?" Karma repeated.

Robin turned to look at them all. "We keep doing what we're doing," he answered, "And while we're keeping Jump City safe, we collect data on Slade. Once we have enough research, we can figure out what he wants and how to defeat him." Robin punched his fist. "I'm not going to let him keep trying to make fools of us. We _will_ find out who he is, and we _will_ beat him."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review, and if you're interested, go check out the Harry Potter fanfic.<p> 


	5. Crossing the Line

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! sorry it took a while! I kept meaning to get to this, I promise! I've been working on the style of my writing for this story. Let me know if you like the style better in this chapter than in previous chapters. It would be a big help in my growing as a writer if you would. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Only my Oc belongs to me.

* * *

><p>Karma didn't know what to do. She had to get away. She felt betrayed, and ashamed, and angry, and confused. Sure, ever since the bank incident Robin had become focused on finding Slade, but for him to do this? It didn't make sense.<p>

She should have seen it, all the Titans should have. They should have realized that all his research ended up being about Slade. They should have noticed how he started distancing himself from them, opting to stay in his room and go over all the encounters they'd had with Slade down to the very last detail, in his mind. It should have dawned on them when he refused to go on patrol with them because he "still needed to find more information on Slade." But for some reason, they never saw the signs. None of them thought Robin was capable of something like this.

Karma closed her eyes as she walked around downtown Jump City, just trying to get away from what happened earlier that night. It was no use, images of scenes drifted into her mind.

_Karma stared at the masked man in front of her. It wasn't possible. How could all her teammates be taken down so easily? So quickly? Where was Robin when you needed him? Red X turned to face her._

"_Your turn," his voice was low and distorted by the mask, "You're the lucky girl, aren't you?"_

_They started circling each other. Karma swore if his mask weren't there, he'd be smirking._

"_What kind of power is luck?" he scoffed, "All it means is you have no real talents. You just skate through life with no problems because your luck makes it easy for you."_

_Rage flared inside of Karma. How dare he say that! She'd show him! She lashed out at him with her fists and somehow he managed to dodge each one._

"_This is too easy, "the thief remarked scathingly._

_If anything, Karma only got angrier, her face was practically red. She tried to sweep his feet out from under him, but he jumped over her leg and kicked her in the stomach while he was still in the air, then he disappeared. Karma stumbled backwards from the force of the kick as she tried to catch her breath. This guy was trying to make a fool out of her!_

_She looked frantically around the room for Red X, when he suddenly appeared behind her. A red X shot out of his glove straight for her. Through her rage-clouded vision, she was taken completely by surprise, and by the time she tried to move it was too late. The X latched on to her and incapacitated her. Without another word, he pressed the button on his belt and disappeared for good this time._

That wasn't even the worst part though. The worst part was later when the Titans (minus Robin) were after Red X again. He took off his mask, and revealed the _he _was Robin. The only good thing that came out of today was that they met Slade (well a robot Slade not the skin and flesh Slade), and even that led to confusion. He had actually _saved_ Robin's life. Villains weren't supposed to save people. That was the hero's job.

* * *

><p>She was walking through the city's park now when she saw someone sitting on the bench up ahead of her. A lamp was shining on it just enough to make the silhouette of the person look black.<p>

As she got closer, she thought she recognized the figure in front of her. She squinted to try to get a better look. Her eyes widened as she realized who he was. The man she talked to at the warehouse party Backfire took them to.

She put on a fake smile as she approached him, "Hey," she said with faux cheer, "Joseph, right?"

The blonde turned to look at her, once again wearing sunglasses. "Karma, I didn't think I'd see you face to face again," if he was surprised, he didn't show it. Just like at the warehouse, he seemed completely laid back, like he was completely in control of any situation he found himself in.

Karma just shook her head at his sunglasses, "This is a surprise for me too," she said, her façade still in place.

He moved over on the bench and made room for her, an unspoken invitation. Karma sat down with a sigh. It felt nice to have the company of someone who wasn't involved in this whole situation in any way.

Joseph noticed her discontent, "What's the matter, Hero?" he asked.

"I'm just really confused right now. Its Titan stuff," she said, putting her head in her hands.

Joseph stayed quiet and waited for her to go on.

Karma hesitated for a second then decided to go ahead and tell him. She just really needed to talk to someone, so everything came out. She told him all about what happened that night, and he listened patiently, nodding every now and then to show he was still listening.

"I just…I don't understand how he could go to those lengths just to catch one bad guy. I mean this is Robin. He's supposed to be the one that always walks the straight and narrow. That he could even commit a crime, or hurt his own team like that…it's just wrong. Why doesn't he trust us? We're his team," vented Karma.

Joseph shook his head, "People change. Maybe Robin isn't the same as when you met him."

"It's not just that," sighed Karma, "It's the things he said to me while he was Red X. Maybe I am useless. Maybe I do have no real talents. I couldn't even beat him with my luck. It just made me so angry. I wanted to prove him wrong so badly, but I just proved him right."

"You're problem is your anger," observed Joseph, "You can't focus on the fight enough if you're angry. Even with your luck, your skill level would just plummet."

"How would you know?" asked Karma, almost bitterly.

"I've had my share of fights," said Joseph cryptically.

Karma just looked at him for a moment before she went back to venting, "It's not just that. It's something Slade did. It was strange."

"Slade?" Joseph raised his eyebrows.

"He's this big villain that we've been tracking down," she explained offhandedly, "But the weird thing was, he actually saved Robin. He's our enemy and he saved Robin from falling off the edge of a building. Does that make sense to you? Because I don't understand it." She looked over at him.

"So he's a villain with honor," shrugged Joseph, "Is that so strange?"

There was a silence as Karma mulled over his words. "But he tried to bow us up. He-no. Wait. But, Cyborg said the bomb must have malfunctioned. That's why we didn't get too hurt. Most of it was just compressed air and smoke with a small explosion. That wasn't on purpose…was it?"

Joseph just shrugged, "Either he's honorable, wants you and the Titan's alive, or both. That's how I see it."

Karma was about to respond when her communicator beeped. She opened it and Robin's face flashed across the screen.

"Karma! Where are you? Fang is robbing the jewelry store. We need you to meet us there."

"Okay. I'm on my way."

She snapped the communicator shut and stood up.

"I have to go. Thanks for everything," she turned and started walking away, then stopped. "Hey!"

Joseph looked up at her.

"This was…nice. We should talk again," said Karma.

Joseph smiled and nodded, "I'm sure we'll meet again."

Karma smiled and nodded back at him before running off to Jump City's Jewelry Store.

* * *

><p>She meet the rest of the Titans outside the store just as Fang came out, his spider feet touching the ground and his human feet dangling in the air.<p>

"Got here just in time, K," smiled Cyborg as he changed his arm into his blaster cannon.

"Where were you?" asked Robin.

Karma ignored him as she pulled out some of her explosive hoops.

"Yeah, where were you dude?" asked Beast Boy, "It's like the middle of the night!"

"I was just talking to a friend," smiled Karma.

"Oh! May we meet the friend of yours?" asked a giddy Starfire.

"I don't think now's the time for this conversation," Raven pointed out.

"Raven's right," said Robin as they all looked back at Fang who was trying to sneak away, "Titans! GO!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading...and being patient! Please Review! They make me very happy!<p> 


End file.
